hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Hal Lynch
James Harold 'Hal' Tilton Lynch (November 13, 1927 (Birmingham, Alabama) – October 5, 2006 (Opp, Alabama)) was an American television actor who performed as a guest star on such shows as Burke's Law, Perry Mason, Gunsmoke, Dragnet 1967, Bonanza, The Mod Squad, Mannix, Emergency! and Shazam!. He also appeared in two episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. At the time of his death on October 6, 2006, he was writing a community history column for The Opp (Alabama) News newspaper. Filmography * Attack on Terror: The FBI vs. the Ku Klux Klan (1975) (TV) * Wild Rovers (1971) * Rosie! (1967) * The Way West (1967) * Stagecoach (1966) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Shazam! playing "John Jerome" in episode: "Speak No Evil" (episode # 2.6) 11 October 1975 * Cannon playing "Actor" in episode: "Bobby Loved Me" (episode # 3.22) 27 February 1974 * Emergency! playing "Fred" in episode: "Insomnia" (episode # 3.8) 10 November 1973 * Mannix playing "Monty Dawes" in episode: "A Button for General D" (episode # 5.10) 17 November 1971 * Cannon playing "Rooster Simms" in episode: "Fool's Gold" (episode # 1.6) 19 October 1971 * The Interns playing "Trellas" in epsiode: "The Choice" (episode # 1.24) 26 March 1971 * Dan August playing "Willis" in episode: "The Solider" (episode # 1.11) 2 December 1970 * Mayberry R.F.D. playing "Harris" in episode: "The New Well" (episode # 2.16) 26 January 1970 * The F.B.I. playing "Davey Osborne" in episode: "Target of Interest" (episode # 5.1) 14 September 1969 * The Mod Squad playing "Warden" in episode: "Peace Now - Arly Blau" (episode # 1.25) 8 April 1969 * The F.B.I. playing "Billy Roy Silker" in episode: "The Harvest" (episode # 4.9) 24 November 1968 * The Big Valley playing "Eli" in episode: "The Jonah" (episode # 4.6) 11 November 1968 * Bonanza playing "Haines" in episode: "The Real People of Muddy Creek" (episode # 10.4) 6 October 1968 * Bonanza playing "Steve Regan" in episode: Commitment at Angelus" (episode # 9.25) 7 April 1968 * The F.B.I. playing "Alfred Barnes" in episode: "Region of Peril" (episode # 3.20) 25 February 1968 * Custer playing "Corporal Thomas Hagen" in episode: "Blazing Arrows" (episode # 1.12) 27 November 1967 * Dragnet 1967 playing "Sailor" in episode: "The Big Neighbor" (episode # 2.5) 12 October 1967 * Gunsmoke playing "Mel Gates" in episode: "Mistaken Identity" (episode # 12.26) 18 March 1967 * Star Trek playing "Air Police Sergeant" in episode: "Tomorrow Is Yesterday" (episode # 1.19) 26 January 1967 * Shane playing "Gunderson" in episode: "The Great Invention: Part 2" (episode # 1.16) 24 December 1966 * Shane playing "Gunderson" in episode: "The Great Invention: Part 1" (episode # 1.15) 17 December 1966 * The Fugitive playing "Andy" in episode: "The Devil's Disciples" (episode # 4.12) 6 December 1966 * The Wild West West playing "Sam Colburn" in episode: "The Night of the Poisonous Posey" (episode # 2.7) 28 October 1966 * The Big Valley playing "Ab Stullman" in episode: "Last Train to the Fair" (episode # 1.30) 27 April 1966 * The Big Valley playing "Ed Mead" in episode: "The Midas Man" (episode # 1.28) 13 April 1966 * Perry Mason playing "Matt Rohan" in episode: "The Case of the Unwelcome Well" (episode # 9.25) 3 April 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Lynch" in episode: "The 43rd, a Moving Story" (episode # 1.23) 25 February 1966 * The F.B.I. playing "Ozzie Perch" in episode: "Quantico" (episode # 1.20) 30 January 1966 * The Loner playing "Copley" in episode: "Escort for a Dead Man" (episode # 1.14) 18 December 1965 * Amos Burke, Secret Agent playing "Captain" in episode: "Peace, It's a Gasser" (episode # 3.8) 3 November 1965 * Gunsmoke playing "Ken, Freed's Ranch Hand" in episode: "The Bounty Hunter" (episode # 11.7) 30 October 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Co-Pilot" in episode: "German Bridge Is Falling Down" (episode # 1.7) 29 October 1965 * The Fugitive playing "Sergeant" in episode: "All the Scared Rabbits" (episode # 3.7) 26 October 1965 External Links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Hal Lynch at the Internet Movie Database Lynch, HalLynch, HalLynch, HalLynch, HalLynch, Hal